


That Apple Pie Scent

by tlakht



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (but also implied top cas and bottom dean), A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bodyswap, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), First Time, M/M, Top Dean Winchester, lame pie jokes, originally alpha Cas, originally omega Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlakht/pseuds/tlakht
Summary: Written for a trope prompt on tumblr (bodyswap + A/B/O).Excerpt:Sam and Cas’s arrival brought two shocks to Dean’s system: the first one was seeing Cas in Dean’s body, all sweaty and rumpled, looking feverish. He knew this was what he looked like during heats, but it was one thing to see it in the mirror and another entirely to see it from outside himself, without the brain fog his heats always brought with them.The second shock hit him as soon as he came close enough to get a whiff of Cas’s scent, which was like a punch to the gut and had him physically curling in on himself. He had over a decade of experience trying to hide his reaction to Cas’s scent, but it smelled different now. Different, and just as intoxicating, but also about ten times stronger – likely due to the heat Cas was experiencing.





	That Apple Pie Scent

Dean was lying on his bed when it happened – ‘it’ being the change. He didn’t even realise the exact nature of it at first; he just noticed that his heat suddenly stopped. One moment, he’d been sweating and writhing on top of his sheets, reaching for the toy with the inflatable knot, and then… nothing. Well, not _nothing _– because as soon as he looked down at himself, he yelped. There were few things in this world that could make Dean Winchester yelp, but the sight of another man’s body, another man’s junk where his should be… That was cause for concern in Dean’s book.

Frantically opening the camera app on his phone, he solved the mystery of whose body he was currently inhabiting – namely a certain former angel who at that very moment was supposed to be on a literal witch hunt with Sam. Suddenly, his hatred of (most) witches was starting to feel even more justified.

Dean’s phone rang, and he didn’t even have to look at it to know who was calling. “Sammy. _Please_ tell me you and Cas have a way to fix this.” It was Cas’s voice coming out of his mouth, but it sounded different when he was the one speaking with it. 

“Um,” came Sam’s voice through the speaker, and didn’t that two-letter word just bode well? “Right, so it happened to you too? I mean, no, yeah, I can tell from your voice. And no, we can’t fix it from here. Cas is… pretty incapacitated right now.”

Shit. Of-fucking-_course_. If Dean was in Cas’s body right now, then it stood to reason that Cas was in Dean’s body, which was currently… “Son of a bitch,” he said, because if any situation really deserved the phrase, this was it.

There was a reason Dean never went on hunts during his heat. Well, no. There were two reasons: the first one was that – obviously – he wouldn’t be able to do his job properly. The other one was that he’d never wanted Sam or Cas to witness what a heat did to him, and not only was Cas experiencing it for himself now, but Sam was probably going to get more insight about what it did to Dean’s body than Dean had ever wanted his little brother to know. He always made sure to stay in his room – or at least _a_ room, if they weren’t at the bunker – by himself during his heats.

“Are you able to make it out of there?”

“Yeah, the witches left. There’s no point in us staying in town, though, not with Cas like this. We’ll come back home, and then we’ll take it from there.”

Dean tried to fill the wait with research that might help them reverse the spell, but he found it hard to concentrate. The thought of Cas in heat in the back of the Impala was distracting. Dean could just see him in his mind: sweating right through his shirt and jacket, maybe even his trenchcoat. His pants would be getting soaked with slick. Maybe he was making desperate little moans like Dean had done during heats when he was younger, before he got better at controlling himself.

Dean wanted to say it was pity he felt for Cas – since he knew how much it sucked going through a heat without getting any relief – but ‘pity’ didn’t feel like the right word to describe what he was feeling as he thought about Cas suffering through his body’s urges during his first ever heat. Pity had never been as distracting as Dean’s current thoughts were. 

Sam and Cas’s arrival brought two shocks to Dean’s system: the first one was seeing Cas _in Dean’s body, _all sweaty and rumpled, looking feverish. He knew this was what he looked like during heats, but it was one thing to see it in the mirror and another entirely to see it from outside himself, without the brain fog his heats always brought with them.

The second shock hit him as soon as he came close enough to get a whiff of Cas’s scent, which was like a punch to the gut and had him physically curling in on himself. He had over a decade of experience trying to hide his reaction to Cas’s scent, but it smelled different now. Different, and just as intoxicating, but also about ten times stronger – likely due to the heat Cas was experiencing. Dean felt a stab of embarrassment; he’d never known how strongly heat pheromones smelled to Alphas. He’d always thought he usually managed to contain most of the smell to his room, but he knew now that the entire bunker must be steeped in his scent for a few days every month. Which made it all the more discouraging that Cas had never shown any indication that Dean’s scent affected him in any way.

Cas stopped his careful descent down the stairs, eyes fixed on Dean, nostrils flaring. His senses were set to overdrive right now, Dean knew from experience, and Cas must be smelling the Alpha pheromones emanating from Dean. Dean recognised the hungry look in his eyes – knew he’d looked exactly like that many times before during his most desperate heats, smelling even the barest, lingering scent of Cas in his room – and he backed away, excusing himself.

“Look, I’m just gonna… go. Sam, make sure Cas gets to his room okay.” He turned on his heel and ran, not looking back. He didn’t even pay attention to where he was going, he just knew he needed to get away from Cas.

It was only after a few minutes that he realised he was in the Dean Cave. He began pacing, hands running through hair softer than his own. The spell had to be broken as soon as possible, and he was no use to anyone in here, but then again, he wouldn’t be any use around Cas or in the library right now either. If he thought he’d been distracted before, that was nothing compared to now.

He didn’t know how long he’d been in there when the door opened and Sam entered. No sign of Cas, thankfully, although the scent of him lingered around Sam.

“Dude.” Sam spread his arms in a ‘What the fuck?’ gesture. “Why are you hiding in here? You need to go talk to Cas, help him cope with this. He’s not doing too good, Dean. You should have heard the noises coming from him in the car.”

Dean shuddered; he absolutely didn’t need to hear anything about any noises Cas had made.

“I can’t,” he said, eyes closed so he didn’t have to look at Sam. “I can’t be in the same room as him.”

“Why not?” Sam’s brow furrowed as if the answer wasn’t obvious. As if Cas’s omega scent wasn’t so damn overpowering it was hard to think around him.

_“Why not?”_ Dean echoed incredulously. “Did you smell him? Come on, man, you’re an alpha, you have to know why I can’t be around him right now. Dude smells as delicious as a frickin’ apple pie.” After thinking back, recalling the scent, he added, “A really, really fuckable apple pie. I can’t believe you manage to be around him without going crazy.”

Sam wrinkled his nose. “That's… gross, Dean. And of course I’m fine with being around him. You know he just smells like you, right? That’s _your_ scent.”

“What?” That couldn’t be right. “No. No, I… I don’t smell like fuckable apple pie.”

“Not to me, you don’t,” Sam snorted. “Maybe to the angel whose body you’re borrowing, though.”

Dean shook his head. Impossible. If Dean smelled like that to Cas – like Cas was smelling right now – he would have tried to get into Dean’s pants a long time ago. Would probably even have asked him to be his mate, like he’d done in Dean’s daydreams hundreds of times.

“Well, you go help him if his scent doesn’t bother you.”

Dean hated that face Sam was making right now. The “patiently waiting for my brother to get his head out of his ass” face. Dean refused to rise to the bait, however, and finally Sam gave up on trying to get through to him without words. “Come on, Dean. Me, an alpha, helping Cas? I don’t know the first thing about going through heat. Besides, I think maybe he could use…” Sam looked down at his feet as he shifted his weight, arms crossed in front of him, “…one of your toys.”

Blood rushed to Dean’s face. “What do you mean? I don’t have–”

“Dean,” Sam interrupted, still not meeting his brother’s eyes, which was just as well, because Dean refused to meet his. “Just… let him borrow one.”

Dean shook his head. He didn’t want to know how Sam knew about his toys, but it was evident that there was no use denying he had them. “It’s not sanitary,” he mumbled, before realising how stupid that was – Cas was literally in Dean’s body. It wouldn’t be any different from him using the toys. “Fine, I’ll go,” he huffed, stalking off without letting Sam get another word in.

He began regretting having relented when he got closer to Cas’s room, dildo in hand. The smell was strong even in the hallway. Dizzying. Dean had to take a moment before knocking, but of course it only made everything worse; the longer he stayed here, breathing in Cas’s scent, the more aroused he became. He needed to just get in and out as soon as he could, without doing anything stupid.

He knocked.

And waited.

Maybe Cas was figuring things out on his own. Maybe he was using his fingers to get relief. Maybe Dean could just leave and–

“Come in.” Cas sounded like shit, and although Dean knew this wasn’t anything life-threatening, his ever-present concern for Cas had him opening the door and stepping inside right away.

Cas was on his bed, naked, lying on his stomach, and desire swirled dangerously in Dean’s gut. He clenched his hands, digging his fingernails into his palm. He knew he’d give anything right then and there to just stride right over to the angel, cover his body with his own and plunge inside him, like he’d dreamt so many times of Cas doing to him. He probably hadn’t had a single heat in the past ten years where he hadn’t fantasized about that. 

“You okay?” Dean croaked. He desperately tried to ignore the scent in the room and the rock-hard boner in his pants so he could focus on helping Cas.

“What do you think?” Apparently, being miserable brought out the sarcasm in Cas, but his tone changed into one of desperation as he continued. “Dean… Oh. Dean, I need…”

The fact that Cas was inside Dean’s own body, that the voice was Dean’s own, didn’t seem to matter one bit to Dean’s (well, Cas’s) dick. “Yeah.” His voice came out hoarse, and he cleared his throat. “This, right?” He held out the dildo he’d brought. 

Cas shook his head. “No, I… No…”

“It’ll help,” Dean assured him. “I know it probably seems… degrading, or whatever, to an alpha, but just try it. It’ll make this more bearable.” He had to bite the inside of his cheek to try to tamp down the desire that surged in him at the thought of Cas using it.

Cas shook his head weakly a few more times before he finally bowed it in acquiescence. “You’ll have to show me. I’ve never…”

Something inside Dean reacted with a fierce want, an urge to walk right over to Cas and do as Cas asked, but he shouldn’t. It wasn’t Cas, asking him this; he was letting his heat speak for him. Dean should just throw the toy to him and let him figure it out for himself. He’d manage it, just like Dean had when his dad had thrown one into his room when he’d had his first heat at fourteen.

Dean’s feet had other ideas, however, carrying him to Cas’s bed, where Cas sat up and reached for Dean, pulling him into his arms. It should feel strange to get a naked embrace from someone who looked like himself, but all Dean felt was his arousal burning hotter than ever as Cas nosed at his neck, breathing the scent in deeply. There was a deep thrum within him, pulsing, pushing for something he knew he shouldn’t take.

“Cas, this isn’t a good idea. I’m – I should leave. I’m not in control of myself.”

“It’s your rut.” Cas rubbed his face against Dean’s neck, against the scent glands there, and some primal part of Dean ignited, deep in his core. “My heat set it off. It always…” Cas trailed off, mouthing at the skin underneath Dean’s jaw before he remembered to continue. “Always does.”

“What?” Cas wasn’t making any sense, but then Dean was having a hard time thinking right now. “You mean _my_ heat? Sets off… Cas, I’ve never seen you in rut.”

“You’re always in your room.” It looked like it pained Cas to have to produce sentences longer than three words. Dean could relate; his body had needs that it would much rather prioritise over speaking. “And I’m in mine. Your scent, Dean, it always affects me. It's…”

Suddenly, Dean understood. If Sam was right about Dean usually smelling the same way to Cas as Cas did to him right now… “It’s like fuckable apple pie.”

It got a huffed laugh out of Cas, but he also nodded fervently. “Yes. Yes, it’s like… Like that.”

“Your scent is fuckable too, Cas,” Dean said, his sentences getting more and more ridiculous the more his rut took over, making it hard to think. “Getting-fucked-able,” he corrected himself.

“Yes. I can smell it on you.” Cas smiled, eyes closed. “Getting-fucked-able. Dean, I want to…”

“Yeah,” Dean agreed. “How do you want…" 

Cas lay down on his stomach again, placing a pillow underneath his hips so his ass was sticking out, nicely presented for Dean. It was obvious how much slick he’d been leaking; large parts of his buttocks and his inner thighs were glistening. “No teasing. No fingers. Just fuck me, Dean.”

If Dean’s mind had been clearer, and if it hadn’t been his own ass that was about to get fucked, he would have asked if Cas was sure he didn’t need any prep. As it was, he knew Cas would be able to take it – and enjoy it.

“Hurry, Dean,” Cas begged as Dean struggled with his clothes, drawing his name out into a whine, and Dean knew that desperation well – was feeling it right now, in fact, demanding that he get inside Cas as soon as humanly possible and fuck him into the mattress.

“Patience,” he said, despite having very little of it himself. He pulled his boxers off and straddled Cas’s ass, positioning himself against the slick opening. The dick in his hand – Cas’s – was thicker than his own, especially at the base, where Dean knew the knot would swell further once it was inside Cas.

There was little time to reflect on how this was his first time doing this before Cas reached back and pulled his hips down. Dean was only too happy to oblige, finally sinking into the feverishly warm body beneath him.

“God,” Dean moaned as he slid out and pushed inside again. “Fuck, this is…”

“Yes,” Cas agreed breathlessly. “Yes, come on. Fuck me. And…”

Once again, Cas reached back – for Dean’s head this time, pulling him down so Cas could turn his head to the side and scent him. Dean scented him back, riding the high from the pheromones Cas was emitting as he let his entire body sink down against the one beneath him and began to fuck him in earnest.

Judging by the way Cas was keening and bucking beneath him, he was enjoying himself just as much as Dean was, meeting Dean’s thrusts and pulling him even closer as Dean’s knot began to swell, making sure it couldn’t pop out before it had reached full size. Dean was on the same page, making sure not to pull out too far; instead, he drove himself further into Cas until he was all the way inside, pubic bone pressed firmly against his ass as he fucked into him.

Cas moaned, voice broken and husky and _loud_, and Dean was filled with an immense pleasure at being able to do this to Cas. He began nosing along Cas’s neck, not realising what he was searching for – or even that he was searching for something at all – until he found the spot that had him instinctively baring his teeth against Cas’s skin.

“Do it,” Cas urged. “I want it. For years, I’ve wanted…”

So had Dean. He let his teeth sink into flesh, drawing a keening sound from Cas’s throat, long and drawn-out and unlike anything that had ever been produced by those vocal cords while Dean had been in control of them. Whether it was the mating bite or Cas’s cry that did it, Dean didn’t know, but he felt himself growing nearer to orgasm. His knot seemed to have stopped swelling, or at least it was stuck in there now, tugging at Cas’s entrance every time Dean pulled back to thrust and drawing another delirious moan out of him.

Dean unlocked his jaw, releasing Cas’s skin to lay his forehead against the top of his spine instead. “Need a hand on you to come?” Dean never did, during his heats, but he figured asking was the chivalrous thing to do.

“No,” Cas gasped. “No, I…” He interrupted his own sentence with a high mewling sound. Sensing that Cas was right on the edge and not being far from it himself, Dean increased his pace, desperately trying to hold back his own orgasm until Cas’s body finally tensed and the sounds he made culminated in a low, satisfied moan.

It only took Dean a few more thrusts before he, too, toppled headlong into an orgasm that felt like flying, soaring. His hips jerked against Cas as if trying to wring every drop of semen out of him, and finally he slumped against Cas, exhausted, resting his head in the crook of Cas’s neck.

~~~

“Dean.”

Dean lifted his head and blinked his eyes open, sleepily, and saw Cas beneath him. It took him a moment to remember what had happened, and then yet another moment to register that… this was _Cas_ Cas. In his own body. They were no longer tied – not now that Dean had his own, knot-less penis again – but he was still inside Cas, and he pulled out with a blush and rolled to the side. Alphas typically didn’t typically relish the idea of having anything (or anyone) inside them. “Sorry,” he mumbled, his voice wrecked from all the moaning Cas had been doing.

“Don’t be.” Cas took his hand and laced their fingers together. “I’ve wanted to be intimate with you for a long time. I don’t care what form it takes. Although… I must admit I’m looking forward to trying it again, the other way around.” His smile was mostly playful, but just hungry enough that Dean could feel himself start leaking again; they hadn’t quite managed to get the heat out of his body’s system just yet. 

“So… no regrets?” He had to ask. “You didn’t do any of it just because of the heat?”

His heart jumped when Cas leaned in to kiss him, answering his question without words. “Mm. Gotcha,” Dean mumbled between kisses that started off sweet and turned gradually more heated as Dean started leaking more slick and they became more aware of their scents mingling again.

Cas broke away from Dean to sniff the air. “Fuckable apple pie,” he said with a grin, and Dean couldn’t help it; he laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~

Dean found Sam in the library, where he was probably trying to find a way to break the spell. He looked up from the book he was reading. “Oh, hey, Cas. You, uh…” He scented the air almost imperceptibly, but Dean could see the flaring of his nostrils. “…feeling better?”

“’M not Cas,” Dean said, clapping his hands together and giving Sam a shit-eating grin. “We found a way to break the curse. We just had to go full American Pie.”

Sam made a face. “Do I even want to know?”

“I fucked the apple pie, Sammy.” Dean grinned and pointed to his new bite that he had put there himself. He’d have to get Cas to make one sometime.

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment, and then he shook his head. “Congratulations on finally getting your heads out of your asses, I guess, but _please_ don’t talk to me again about having sex with pies.“ 

"You sure? 'Cause you see, now _I’m_ the apple pie, and Cas just gave me the most–”

“Dean,” Cas growled from behind him, apparently having followed Dean into the library. “Stop bothering your brother with pie euphemisms and come back to the bedroom.”

Judging by Sam’s horrified expression, maybe he preferred pie euphemisms over seeing a half-naked ex-angel with a boner dragging Dean away to his bedroom, but Dean couldn’t bring himself to care. He had a mate with a boner and a desk in his room that Dean had been promised he’d be bent over by the end of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable version on tumblr](https://tlakhtwritesdestiel.tumblr.com/post/187508027035)


End file.
